1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for inserting a watermark into an image and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are capable of providing multimedia services, such as a voice call service, a video call service, a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service. In the electronic devices, multimedia information is frequently stored and transmitted in a digital form.
When digital information is duplicated, it is difficult to distinguish original digital information from duplicated digital information. Therefore, security of digital information managed and transmitted by an electronic device is weak.